This invention pertains to the field of medical liquid injection systems and, in particular, to programmable medical liquid injection systems.
Medical liquid injection devices are currently used to administer medical liquids, such as anesthetics. However, prior medical liquid injection devices lack the desired precision, regularity and maneuverability to be of substantial use to medical practitioners, especially in the field of dentistry.
The present medical liquid injection system provides a novel device and method for the efficient, regular and highly maneuverability administration of medical liquids, especially anesthetics. The system of the present invention includes a lightweight, balanced, hand-held injection device which is connected to an operating pedal and a control unit. The control unit stores a number of preprogrammed injection procedures having specific injection flow rates and volumes, and provides the user with the ability to create and store a plurality of user-defined procedures. The control unit and injector allow precise selection, control, monitoring and adjustment of the injection flow rate and volume. The operating pedal provides xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d control of the procedures, as well as a means to select various sub-procedures, such as an Aspiration mode, Introduction mode, or Preparation mode, in addition to the Injection mode.